


From Mother to Son

by yokodevil07



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokodevil07/pseuds/yokodevil07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being gone for over a year Vlad returns and captures Danny. Danny soon learns that Vlad's obsession with his mother has faded and there is a new target for the mad man's desires. Vlad is determined to not allow this one to get away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Mother to Son

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much everyone who has read my other story What Comes of Dreams. As promised here is the next story. Sorry it took so long but I never will post an unfinished story on here. That bugs me, bugs me A LOT. I just want to commend everyone who puts themselves out there. It is really hard to be judged by people and those of you who post on here meekly or confidently are awesome. So enough gushing over you amazing artists and back to stuff on this story. This is a non con story about an underage and an older male. Graphic rape and tiny bit of abuse. There is one section that is a little questionable between Danny and his mom so if you don't want to read that I can put a warning in there so you can skip it. Thanks for the reviews and kudos if you give them. Love you all. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors.

It was dark. Danny couldn’t move, see, or hear anything. A blind fold had been placed over his eyes. All he could tell was that he was laying on his back and had some restraints on his wrists that were placed above his head and some on his ankles.As if that wasn’t unnerving enough he could tell that he was naked as well. To top it off, his ghost powers were being blocked. He had thought about screaming for help but then that would just alert whoever had captured him that he had awakened. He couldn’t remember how he came to be in this situation in the first place. It had been a normal day of school, ghost fighting, homework, dinner, shower, then bed. When he woke up he was here. The first thing to come to mind was that he had been captured by the Guys in White. They hadn’t bothered him in a while and now that his identity was no longer a secret he was pretty sure that they hatched this little plan to obtain the ghost child. He tried to figure out how he was going to get out of this situation when he finally heard a door open.  
He turned his head in the direction of the sound and noticed a sharp pain in the back of his neck. He listened to the footsteps making their way towards him.

“Whoever you are, you’ll be sorry.”, he warned hoping to get them shaken up, not that he was very threatening in his current situation.  
The only response that he received was the sound of something rolling on the floor and the click of a light switch being turned on. The light must have been close to him because he could feel the warmth from it.  
Danny could feel the presence of someone close to him and his heartbeat began to quicken. He had the feeling he was about to be dissected right then and there. 

“Just let me out of here and I’ll consider forgetting about this whole thing. If not, you’re in for some trouble when I do get out.”, he tried again.  
His confidence was slipping and he was beginning to breath faster. His answer came in the form of hands touching his cheeks. He unwillingly flinched away from the sudden unexpected touch. Not, that it hurt him or anything, in fact they were quite soft, almost lovingly placed on his face.  
“Who-who are you?”, he demanded.  
Still no answer but one hand slid down his cheek onto his neck. The thumb traced his jaw line as the hand moved lower. He turned his head away from the strange touches. Whomever was responsible didn’t seem to mind as their hand made it’s way to his chest. 

“Hey, hands off! What is going on?”, he asked pleadingly.

The other hand was added and they continued traveling lower down his stomach, slowly tracing across the sensitive skin causing Danny to develop goosebumps. He started trying to wriggle free from the hands and shackles but it was in vain. These touches were in no way the way a doctor would touch someone to examine them. These touches were of the sensual variety. The hands moved lower, lower, lower. They stroked the lines between his legs and his privates. Danny’s body couldn’t help but to respond.  
“Whoa! Please stop! No more!”, he cried out. He felt one of the hands moving to his groin. He heard the person standing over him sigh. He wasn’t entirely sure, but the small sound of the voice behind the breath sounded somewhat masculine. 

“Are you a ma-?”, he began to ask but his question was abruptly halted by the hand grabbing his penis and pumping it slowly.

His body once again responded and he felt the feeling of pleasure with each movement. Being blind to the actions was making every touch ten times more sensitive and Danny wasn’t enjoying that fact that he was actually enjoying what was going on. A little while longer and his release came with a groan. He was breathless, embarrassed, and even angry.

“Why did you do that to me? Who are you?”, he asked in between angry breaths. The person was wiping the semen off of the boy’s groin. After they were finished Danny got his answer.

“Well Daniel, that was extremely pleasurable for me, my boy.”, came a familiar voice that Danny hadn’t heard in over a year.

“Vlad?”, he asked in shock. “You-you’re touching me?” 

“Yes, my little badger. I’ve missed you. Did you miss me?”,Vlad answered as he pulled the blindfold off Danny’s face.

There he stood looking the exact same as he remembered him. A smug, satisfied look was smeared across his face and he was looking directly into the teen’s eyes.

“Why did you do THAT to me?”, Danny asked turning his head to avoid his gaze causing the pain in the back of his neck to flair.

“You see, I’ve tried fighting it. I told myself that it is wrong, sick even. I tried focusing on your mother. ‘She is my obsession’ I kept trying to rationalize. My dreams, my thoughts, my everything kept unrelentingly turning to you. Nothing I could do, no amount of Maddie holograms, could keep my mind from thinking of you. The very beginning I tried to think of you as the son that I couldn’t have, but soon I came to realize that wasn’t true. My brain and heart couldn’t agree and I allowed my heart to take over. It didn’t take long for my brain to give in and I realized that I was in love with you. I wanted you , Daniel, and I wasn’t going to let you get away from me like your mother, like my life after the accident. You, WILL NOT GET AWAY FROM ME!” he explained with a crazed expression on his face.

“You are sick! I don’t belong to you and you will never get me to feel anything but hate for you! Let me go and make it a fair fight, you coward!”, Danny screamed “You will regret touching me.”

“You didn’t seem to hate what was happening.”, Vlad pointed out with a smirk. “You happily provided me with your seed, of which I am so glad that I have acquired by the way. It will make a perfect specimen for our ghost son- oops, oh dear, I’ve gone and ruined the surprise.”, he said in mock concern.

“What are you talking about, you freak?”

“I plan to live with you for the rest of my life, Daniel. We will be together, start a family, everything that got stolen from me by your idiot father.”

“I’m not willing to commit to that, Vlad.”

“YOU DON’T HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER! Especially if you want to keep your friends and family alive.”, Vlad mentioned.

“They’ll be looking for me. They will find you and you will be sorry.”, Danny warned, his eyes flashing angrily.

“By ‘they’ do you mean these people here?”, the elder asked while picking up a remote from one of mobile trays standing nearby. He pointed it to the wall and pressed a button causing an oddly shiny wall to raise and behind the wall was another clear wall. Inside the hidden room hanging from the ceiling by their wrists, were not only his parents and Jazz, but Sam, Tucker, Valerie, and Danielle. They were all looking scared and Maddie and Jazz were actually crying. Everyone who would ever care to look for or even find Danny was there. 

“Plasmius, you are going to pay for this.”,the teen threatened dangerously. 

“Oh, you are in no position to make empty threats, Daniel”, Vlad responded, turning away from him and facing his other captives. As soon as Jack saw that his old ex- friend looked at them he began shouting words to him that Danny was sure he’d never heard him say before. 

“What’s the matter, Jack, you didn’t enjoy the show?”

“You know very well I didn’t and I will personally see to it that you regret it when I get out of this.”, Jack answered rage showing on his face.

“Wait, what show?”, Danny asked, already knowing the answer. Shame already started creeping over him.

“Why little badger, the wall that lifted up was see through on one side. Your family saw everything. How much you enjoyed me touching you. They heard the groan of satisfactions at your release. Oh and trust me, there is plenty more for them to see in the very near future.”, Vlad explained darkly.  
Danny turned his head facing away from his friends and family. It was bad enough that his body reacted the way it did, but now Vlad had promised more to come, what Danny wasn’t sure. He knew he didn’t want to find out though.

“What happened to my neck?”, he asked, trying to change the subject. 

“Oh Daniel, I’m so glad you brought that up. You see, I have implanted a multi functional chip into the back of each one of your necks. They contain a tracking device (not that I’ll be needing them, but just as a precaution), a shock correction feature (which I am sure in the beginning I will be using quite a bit to get you guys to behave yourselves): and for you, badger and the ghost girl, the ability for me to be able to control your ghost powers. Try and remove it and it will shock you until you die. Just a little something I came up with in my absence.” he answered gleefully.

“You really are sick.”

“Now, I am going to take you off of this table. Try anything, and your friends and family will pay the price. Understood?”

“Sure”, was all Danny could muster.

Vlad pushed a button on the remote and Danny felt the shackles come off the table. He sat up and while rubbing his wrists he noticed that the metal bands were still around his wrist and ankles.

“Do you like them?”, Vlad asked rhetorically. “ All I have to do is point and click and away you go.” He lifted the remote and pushed another button. Danny instantly felt his wrists jerk back to the table followed by his ankles. He flew into the table hard and banged his head on the surface.

“I guess I still have a few kinks to work out.”he mumbled while pushing the release button once again. 

Hesitantly the teen sat up, now rubbing the back of his head. Masters pointed the remote at Danny’s loved ones and they fell from the ceiling metal bands still around their wrists as well. Most saw it coming and landed on their feet, Jack and Tucker, however landed with a thud on the floor. Vlad burst out laughing calling Jack a fat idiot when he was done. Before Danny or Vlad realized it, Danny’s fist was connecting with the older man’s face. It was a solid hit and it sent Masters sprawling across the floor. Unfortunately he held on to the remote and as soon as he recovered from the hit, he aimed at Jack and pressed the button to cause him to be shocked. The teen ran to the wall and started hitting it with all his might with on hand and covering his junk with the other, but it was doing no good. He could hear his dad’s pain filled cries and it was all his fault. 

“Vlad, I’m sorry, okay. Please stop hurting my dad.”, Danny practically begged.

“I’ve warned you. If you act up again I’ll shock them all.” He pushed the button to end the shock.

“I want something in return, Daniel.”

“Of course you do.”, Daniel added sarcastically while watching his mom check on his dad.

The older man approached the teen from behind like a shadow. 

“It seems as though you’ve hurt me. I would very much like it if you would kiss it and make it better.”

Danny’s eyes widened when her heard those words and he turned to face him. He saw the lust filled look in Vlad’s eyes and it terrified him. Danny also noticed that the jerk’s lip was bleeding and he could only assume that is what he wanted kissed. He backed against the wall, his back and butt feeling the cold glass. Vlad placed his arms on either side of he teen and stared expectantly into the boy’s blue eyes. The fear in them was causing him to become aroused and that paired with the idea of gaining his first kiss from his obsession nearly drove him to force himself on the boy right there. But he could not. Daniel was to be punished for hitting him. Danny slid down the glass and his butt thumped on the floor. That look that Vlad was giving him was nothing he has ever seen before. It was hungry. He has seen hungry before( hunger for his death, that is) from many of his foes, but this hunger was for him; his life, his body, his very soul. What he did to get Vlad this wound up over him was beyond him. He would never make any sort of advances onto the older male ( or any male for that matter). He looked at the man looming over him and wished that his ghost powers were working. Loud banging from behind the teen startled him and caused him to fall forwards into the man’s legs. Turning around to see the source he could see all of his friends and family banging on the glass shouting at the perv to leave Danny alone. Vlad crouched in front of his captive.

“I’m waiting,”, he warned while lifting the remote. Danny cringed and moved his face close to his new master’s. He closed his eyes and planted the smallest kiss he could on the older man’s lips and then pulled back as fast as he could almost hitting his head on the glass behind him. He knew that wasn’t enough but he couldn’t bring himself to do any better. 

“Now Daniel, you should know that was far from satisfactory.”, Vlad whispered to him. “ I want you to kiss me as if you would kiss Samantha. I am feeling magnanimous today so I will give you one more chance before I punish someone.”  
The teen sighed and ran the hand not covering himself through his hair. What is one kiss? It’s no big deal. It isn’t worth getting your family shocked he thought to himself. He leaned forward once again closing his eyes and kissed him almost the same way he kissed Sam. There was no passion or love in this kiss and instead of being relaxed his body was ridged with anxiety. Little did Danny know that this “one kiss” was going to spark something much bigger and much worse than he could ever imagine. The young man began to pull away from the older one but Vlad had other plans for him. He put his hand on the back of Danny’s head and kept him locked in the kiss. As much as the boy wanted to get out of the kiss, he fought it and held still. He could hear the noise behind him getting louder as his family grew more enraged at the fact that he was getting that kind of attention. Vlad placed his free hand on the side of the teen’s face and then ran it through his raven hair. Danny put his hands on Vlad’s chest and began to try and push him off. His attempts were thwarted when he felt his hair get pulled and another whispered warning in his ear. He let his body go slack. There was nothing he could do besides trying to get the remote from Vlad. While the perv was busy kissing his neck, Danny looked for the remote. It was sitting right behind Vlad just a little out of reach. If Danny could pretend to like what was going on maybe he can get his hands on it. He let out a moan that he hoped would sound convincing and pushed his body closer to his molester. He felt Vlad stop kissing his neck and look up at him in surprise. Danny’s face was red but he forced his best sensual expression over the embarrassment. This drove Vlad over the edge. He kissed his prize long and passionately. He couldn’t believe how easy it was to get the boy to oblige. Danny (much to his humiliation) kissed back and continued to lean into him hoping that the perv’s brain was too lust filled to realize what was going on. The banging on the walls stopped as everyone watched what they thought was Danny falling for Vlad. Sam covered her mouth and began to shed silent tears as Tucker put arms around her. Vlad was beside himself with lust and joy at this new experience. He felt his little badger pressing him down. Usually, he was the one in control but he wanted to see what his new toy could do so he allowed him to push him on his back. The teen continued with the kissing and then allowed his hands to touch the chest he was now sitting over. The remote was now within his reach and if he played it right then he could grab it without a hitch. He put one of his hands up the jerk’s shirt and began to massage his chest and stomach, all the while maintaining the mesmerizing kiss. He felt Vlad’s hands begin to roam along his back and even lower than what the young boy would have preferred. Just get the remote, he thought to himself as he slowly began to reach of the device. As soon as he touched it he felt his body convulse from electric shock. This was by far the worst shock that he has ever had (and he has had plenty). Vlad pushed Danny off of him and stood up glaring hatefully down at his prey. 

“I’ve warned you, Daniel. You play with me and I will play back. Did you like my fail safe for the remote? Anyone with one of those chips implanted can not touch it without feeling pain.”, he explained with a sneer. “Now I am going to punish both you and everyone you care for.”

Danny was still trying to get over the first shock that he received when he saw his tormentor pick up the device and press a button. The pain returned and all he could to was wait it out. He could faintly hear all the other’s screams over his own. 

“I’ve thought of everything, child. Nothing you can do will lead to your escape.”, he mentioned as he took his finger off the button releasing the boy from the shock.  
Danny didn’t want to move but he felt Vlad lifting him up by his arms. He pushed his face into the glass and made him watch his people suffer for a little bit more before releasing the button.

“If you don’t want that happening again, I suggest that you start behaving.”, he exclaimed pompously.

He let Danny go and watched him fall to the floor. The teen sat up and wiped some blood from his nose that began flowing after his face hit the glass. It didn’t feel broken, just a little smashed. His body was still a little shaky from the electricity that flowed through it and it made him weak and easy for his enemy to drag him to where he was parallel with the wall.

“Their punishment is over for now, oh, but your’s is just beginning.”

He pressed another button on the confounded remote causing Danny to flinch. Instead of feeling the shock he expected he heard the clank of metal hitting metal on the other side of the wall. When he looked at the hostages they were once again hanging up.

“Daniel and I are going to be putting on a little show. I would love it if you’d be so kind as to watch.”  
Vlad made a ghost clone of himself and handed the remote to it and it walked through the glass smirking at it’s captives. 

“Whether you participate or not is up to you, this time. I will expect you to be a good little badger and not try anything stupid again. Understand that in the future you will be complying with everything that is asked of you without delay and without question.”

All Danny could to was glare at the floor. He heard the sound of a belt being undone and the rustling of clothes. Another Plasmius clone was made and the clothes handed to it, dress coat, dress shirt, tie, belt, slacks,socks, shoes, and boxers. The clone took the clothes and laid them neatly on one of the mobile trays near the table that was Danny’s bed not that long ago. It opened the one of the drawers on the tray and pulled out a tube of some kind and handed it to the original. Terror filled Danny’s heart as he saw Vlad’s feet come into his line of vision.  
“On your back, boy.” he demanded.  
The teen swallowed hard feeling his throat suddenly go dry and followed the order given to him.  
“Look at me.”, came another demand from the crazy man standing stark naked in front of him.  
He quickly looked up, careful to avoid looking at certain places and stared into the lust filled madness that was now Vlad Masters.  
The terror was perfect for Vlad to feed off of. It was so wonderful to see him so submissive. All the times that he mocked him, escaped from him, destroyed his plans, all were worth it for this moment. Vlad knelt down on his knees over the boy who watched his eyes the entire time. Those blue pools were so perfect even more so than his mother’s, which is most likely where they got such a color. Just as he was about to pull the beautiful morsel into a kiss he heard Maddie and Jack start yelling profanities at him and shortly after that they were yelling from the painful shock of the chip. 

“Oops, I forgot to mention that if my clone sees you look away or if you speak out you will be punished for it.” , Vlad said smiling evilly as he stared into the deep blue eyes of his prize. They were glossy and looked as though he were about to cry. 

“Vlad, those shocks could kill them.”, Danny whispered. 

“Well my dear boy, why do you think that I kept them all alive when I captured them? It wouldn’t matter if one or two of them couldn’t handle the punishment, I would have plenty more to hold against you. Now, let’s continue.”, he said as he pulled him into a kiss.

Danny just laid there and let him do what he wished. There really wasn’t anything he could do besides maybe somehow knock him out or, at this point, Danny probably wouldn’t mind killing the jerk. The elder man kissed and touched as he pleased. His hands touching every part of the teen’s torso. It was what Vlad had been wanting for over a year now and it was going to be the best day of his life, he was sure of it. He felt his pet wiggle when his hand reached for his private areas and he found it so cute how shy he was being. Vlad fondled the member for a little bit and failed to get a reaction, not that he cared, this was for his enjoyment not Daniel’s. After a bit of foreplay he was ready for the real fun to begin. He sat up and gave his obsession a pleasant smile and picked up the tube of lube that he had set down not too far from where they were laying. Danny watched him squirt the gel onto his hand and turned away when he began to place it on his own member. His stomach was in knots and and he could feel the overwhelming sense of dread, sorrow, shame, and anger twisting the knot tighter. He wasn’t a virgin so to speak. He and Sam had slept together a few months ago after Danny had been attacked by two snake ghosts. Danny thought he was going to die so he made the choice to at least leave Sam a parting gift before he did. He had never been with a man, however; so in a sense, he was kind of a virgin in that respect. Not for too much longer. He felt the perv lifting his knees and spreading his legs. He tried not to think about the fact that everyone he cared about was being force to watch this gross display. He risked a quick glance at Sam. She was crying and staring towards but not quite at him. He turned back towards Vlad as he felt him aligning himself to penetrate.

“Vlad, please don’t do this.”, Danny begged as he felt his member pressing against his entrance. “ Think of how our relationship is now, I mean it still has the potential for me to look up to you as a very close uncle. If you do this it will shatter everything.”

The elder man stopped suddenly, surprise written all over his face. 

“You mean that?”, he asked in disbelief.

“With all my heart (which at this point, was nearly beating out of his chest).”

Before he knew it, Vlad had plunged into the boy’s virgin entrance. Danny cried out in surprise and pain. What felt horrible for one, was the most blissful euphoria for the other. Masters sat there a minute taking it all in. He relished in the view of Danny’s legs hiked up, his genitals on display, his butt hole fitting around the larger man’s dick,the tightness, his back was slightly arched in pain. It was amazing to say the least. He took a moment to study the boy’s face and could see that he had tears in the corner of his eyes. Pain and shock were his dominant emotions and that face at that moment was going to remain in Vlad Masters memory for all of eternity. Danny noticed Vlad looking up at him closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. His eyes opened again when he felt the pain of the intruder moving inside of him. The elder’s movements were slow, not necessarily for Daniel’s sake but for his own pleasure. Vlad kept his face even with Daniel’s so he could see every emotion that ran across it. Vlad’s own face was that of someone who had just been given every part of their wildest dreams. He sped up his pace and began kissing the boy. Danny turned his face away not wanting the man’s carnal kisses on his lips. Vlad simply kissed his neck and jawline. He used the hand that wasn’t bracing him and ran it through the child’s soft black hair. Danny heard his mother’s and sister’s screams and assumed they had just been shocked for looking away. He looked towards them and could see them recovering from it with tears rolling down their faces. He caught his mom’s eye and saw her whisper that she was sorry. Danny just swallowed the lump in his throat and turned his gaze elsewhere. This was making the teen sick. He could feel every painful movement that was the perv’s member inside him. It was in no way easing up as Vlad was larger than average. He felt every touch the man lay on him the warm hands burning themselves into his skin. His kisses were desperate, as if he couldn’t give him enough, and when he locked eyes with the monster on top of him the monster gave him the most evil satisfied smile he could muster, and that face would haunt Danny’s memories for all of eternity. After what felt like forever, Vlad finished inside the boy with a moan. His final thrust being the strongest and most blissful one. He made sure that he laid claim to his possession by pushing the little particles of himself deep inside. There they had no purpose but to give Daniel a piece of him that could stay with him a while even after Vlad wasn’t inside anymore. He stood up and memorized every detail of the teen laying beneath him. He could see all of the scars that adorned his body two of which were right under his rib cage and looked to be bite marks. This gave Plasmius an idea. He transformed into his ghost form and knelt by his love. He pulled him against his chest and kissed along his neck until he reached the part of his neck that met his shoulders. When he found the perfect spot he sunk his fangs deep within the boy’s flesh. He loved the cry of pain and taste of his blood. He only bit hard enough that it would leave a scar. 

“That is my claim on you. You are mine now, get rid of any hopes of leaving because you will never be able to do so.”, Vlad whispered into his ear.

Danny just stared blankly ahead, feeling that he was probably right.

After Vlad raped Danny he took him to a large bathroom that was right off the main room they were in. The bathroom was green with gold accents around mirror that was the same length as a long counter with his and her sinks, a gold bathroom rug on the green floor, a toilet behind the door, a small shower area on the other side of the sink, and a huge tub that was the size of a hot tub in middle of the room. The tub was already filled to the top with steaming water. Vlad led Danny to the shower area and turned the water on. The teen just allowed the rapist to lead him where ever he wanted him as long as he wasn’t touching him. He was still too shocked at what happened to even think about the where he was going. His face showed no emotions and his eyes were distant, staring at the floor. The elder man figured it would take a while before he got over it and accepted what had been done. Right now it was just too new. He pushed his hand on the small of the teens’s back and instantly received a reaction from him in the form of a sudden jerk forward out of the man’s reach. Danny glared back at the perv, not wanting him touching him, especially not near that area. He got into the shower by himself and welcomed the warm water. Of course, he knew that it wouldn’t wash away what had happened but at least it would wash away the evidence. His butt still hurt and he could still feel the ghost of Vlad’s touches and the thought of it made him shiver despite the warmth of the water. He tried not to pay attention to the fact that his “favorite” person was right there ogling him while he was trying to get clean. Vlad stood in a robe provided by one of his clones shortly after he had finished his joining with Daniel. It was not exactly as he had planned it...it was a million times better. He could still hear the small grunts of pain with each thrust, the forlorn expression on his face, the wonderful feeling of the tightness of his ass wrapped around his manhood. He was forced back into the present by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Blinking he looked towards Danny and saw and expectant look on his face.

“What is it, boy?”, Vlad asked surprised that he had been acknowledged by him, besides with just a dirty look.

“Well seeing as how your standing there eyeballing me, I think that it is safe to assume that you aren’t going to let me have some privacy but I hope that it isn’t too much to ask for some soap.”, he responded rudely.

“Oh, of course”, Vlad responded just as nastily.

He walked over to a cabinet that was hidden beside the toilet and pulled out a bottle of bath soap and a loofah. Danny watched as he poured some of the liquid onto the loofah and phased out of his robe. Immediately, the boy regretted pulling Vlad out of whatever fantasies he had been in as he noticed the smirk on the older man’s face. Vlad walked towards him and got into the shower with the young man. Danny got as far against the wall as he possibly could. The perv pretended not to notice as he placed the soap laced loofah under the water and began to kneed it to make suds. Only once he was pleased with the amount of bubbles he had generated, did he focus he attention on the young man with him. He held the loofah out to him and waited. The teen wished more than anything(besides not being in this situation in the first place) that Vlad would just leave. He hated the idea of him looking at him, being near him, or even him breathing for that matter. He reached out to rip the loofah from the jerk’s grimy hands and was surprised to be grabbed by his arm and pulled forward to where his chest was pressed against Vlad’s. Before he could even respond to what happened the older man was washing the younger’s back as if he were a child and unable to do it on his own. This pushed Danny over the edge and he acted out without even thinking of the consequences by twisting around and smacking the loofah out of the disgusting man’s hand. Instead of looking angry, Vlad’s face was one of amusement. He pushed the boy into the wall and forced him forward so that his chest was pressed firmly against it. He had been gaining arousal the whole time he was in the bathroom with Danny and it was time for him to put himself at ease. 

“No, please”, the boy begged his face turned to the side.

Danny couldn’t tell if it was from the steam, the force of the blow to his chest from being shoved into the wall, or the situation that he was finding himself to be in once again; but it was beginning to get difficult to breath. Vlad force the boy’s legs apart with his foot and lavished in the view he had. Never did he think that he would have feelings like this for another male, a child at that. He honestly tried to fight it, but in his recent absence from the boy’s life and the more the feelings grew, he figured that he deserved to get something that he wanted. The teenager’s body was perfect. He was slim but toned. Not too tall or too short. His skin was smooth and would have been flawless if it weren’t for a few of his battle scars. Vlad thought they added character. He could tell the boy was tensely waiting for what he was preparing to do so he decided not to disappoint. Pulling Danny’s hips towards him, he lined his hard member up and entered the youth’s body again. It was still so tight and so unbelievably pleasurable. He could hear Danny trying to stifle the cry of pain brought on by the intrusion. He leaned forward and whispered in his ear that he had warned him about behaving himself. Staying in that position he began thrusting harder than he had before. He could once again hear the teen’s gasps of pain at each thrust, causing him to become more aroused. He turned into his ghost form and proceeded to plant kisses along the boy’s neck. He found the spot he had bit earlier and bit down again earning him another cry of pain from Danny. Vlad could definitely get used to this and with his plan being so well designed he was sure to be able to. One of his hands traveled up the boy’s torso while the other explored his genitals. Danny wasn’t going to respond to his touch so the elder was simply enjoying taking all of him in. He was still biting down when he had thrust enough to reach his second climax of the day repeating the hard, deep thrust he had done earlier. He pulled out and took his fangs out of the teen’s neck. All Danny managed to to was slide down the wall and coil in on himself. He sent a clone to retrieve the loofah and looked expectantly down at the mortified youth lying on the floor. He proceeded to scrub the child from head to toe and did not receive any more trouble.

After what Vlad thought would be a quick shower he had planned for Danny to take a bath with him in the tub. There was were he planned to make love to the boy once again, but things didn’t work out that way and he did very much enjoy the session that he had in the shower with him. It was late in the morning and Vlad had one of his ghost servants bring breakfast to Danny’s new living quarters. He would feed Danny only the finest organic eggs, turkey bacon, wheat bread, an orange, and creamy milk. His family merely received some kind of soy gruel with added vitamins and minerals to give them what they needed. He only allowed the teen to dress in some black and white silk boxers, while Vlad himself dawned his usual attire. He watched him from the other side of the small table they were now sitting at. The medical table from earlier was removed and the table took it’s place. Danny wasn’t even pretending to be interested in the food and his blue eyes bore hard at the table. Vlad wasn’t in the mood to have another argument with the boy so he decided to propose a deal with him. 

“Daniel, won’t you eat your breakfast?”, he tried.

“I’m actually feeling a little sick.”, he commented coldly not even looking up.

“Well I suppose you’d be interested in a little proposition that I am willing to make.”

“What, you promise not to rape me while I’m chewing my toast?”

“No, dear child, I promise that if you behave during every meal and eat it you can go into the holding chamber and visit with your family and friends.”, he said coolly as he watched the teen ponder the proposal.

“You promise? No tricks?”, Danny asked a little more politely but still with a sharp edge to his tone.

Vlad looked the boy square in the eye and said, “I promise.”

Danny rolled his eyes and began to eat. It didn’t take very long for his plate to be empty and an expectant look to appear on his face. Vlad stood up and walked over to Danny and patted his head as if he were a puppy. Danny glared at him but did nothing more to avoid ruining his chance of visiting. Vlad walked towards the holding chamber and ushered for the teen to follow. He was by the elder’s side in no time and stood waiting for something to happen to let him get on the other side of the glass. Vlad took the remote out of his pocket and pushed the button to cause all of the captives to dangle. He then grabbed Danny’s arm, made him translucent, and passed them both through the wall. As soon as they were through the teen pulled his arm out of the perv’s hand and walked towards where his mom and Sam were hanging. Before he looked at them he looked where Vlad was once standing but it appeared that he left shortly after Danny freed himself. The shackles were released and Danny managed to catch Sam and his mom before they fell. Instantly both of them hugged him and told them how sorry they both were. The rest of them gathered around as well and started making the teen feel crowded and uncomfortable. He nervously glanced around and found an opening that he could walk to that led to the corner of the room. 

“Don’t crowd him”, Maddie warned reading the look on her son’s face. “We want you to know, that your father and I are so sorry that we aren’t able to protect you like we should. What happened to you wasn’t your fault and we don’t look down on you for it.” She walked to him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. 

Danny just slumped down in the corner and avoided everyone’s pity filled gazes. No one seemed to know what to say so they all stayed quiet and tried sending him good vibes. Maddie sat down beside Danny and gently pulled his head towards her shoulder. He leaned against her willingly and closed his eyes. He felt her kiss the top of his head and heard her begin humming a song that she used to hum to him when he was very little. That’s when the teen lost it. He turned towards her and buried his head in her chest and sobbed quietly. All the pent up aggravation and shame spilled over. His mother continued the song and ran a hand through his hair while holding him close with the other. The rest of the onlookers didn’t know what else to do but to let Maddie handle it ,after all, not even Jazz had ever seen Danny like this. They made their way to other ends of the cage and continued to hope for a way out. Danny had fallen asleep in his mother’s arms not long after the group took leave. Maddie held her own tears until he had fallen asleep and once she was sure he was safe in his dreams she allowed them to flow freely. She couldn’t believe how far her former friend had taken things. She looked down at her precious son and couldn’t figure out what he had ever done to deserve anything that had happened to him. He was a wonderful child, a few hiccups here and there were normal. He had used his powers to do so much good instead of taking the opposite route and using them for evil. He is kind to everyone and even thought he used to get picked on in school he hardly retaliated even though he could cause real damage. He forgives easily and cares for everyone even complete strangers. Yet, here he was suffering at the hands of a man who at the time didn’t deserve what had happened to him, but took it the complete opposite direction that her son had. She wasn’t sure how they would manage to get out of this but when she did, Vlad Masters would no longer have a human half to worry about.

About an hour after Danny had fallen asleep, Vlad returned for him. He had hung everyone up but Maddie and Danny. Walking towards the pair and aiming the remote, he told Maddie to let him take him or she wouldn’t like what was going to happen if she didn’t. The mother instinctively held her son closer to herself and glared up at the monster.

“ I don’t care what you do to me.”, she told him in the coldest voice that she could muster. Vlad simply shrugged and pressed the button.

She tensed expecting the shock but, instead felt her son’s body arch from the shock instead. Danny cried out in agony and Maddie held him close to her body, begging Vlad to stop. 

“Apologize to me, Madelyn.”, he commanded while still holding onto the button.

“I’m sorry, so sorry. Please just stop hurting him!”, she cried out.

He released the button and knelt down to pick the boy up. Regrettably, Maddie had to do as she was told and watched the monster pick her son up and take him out of the room. Danny was weak from the shock and didn’t put up much of a fight. Maddie reached out to him and watched as they phased trough the wall while releasing the others. Jack was instantly by her side and wrapped her up in his big strong arms. 

“Mom, I’ll see you at lunch!”, she heard her son call back to her optimistically. She couldn’t help but to smile a sad smile at the thought.

“Alright dear. Looking forward to it!”, She called back.

Vlad smiled down at his little badger.

“Did you enjoy your visit?”, he asked in mock sweetness.

Danny didn’t answer but opted to try and squirm out of the perv’s arms, instead. Vlad squeezed him closer and gave him an angry glare.

“You want down, before thanking me for my kindness? I don’t think so dear boy. You owe me.”, Vlad explained smiling horribly.

Danny’s eyes instantly reflected terror when he said the last part.

“Th-Thank you.”, he stammered.

“You’re welcome, but I’m not satisfied with just that. A kiss is what I want from you. None of that shy tiny kiss nonsense, either. Just like you did when you were trying to trick me. Yes, that will do. And remember, without delay and without question.”

The teen’s stomach knotted up as he got ready to swallow his pride and kiss the creep. He reached up and placed a hand on his cheek and pressed his lips to Vlad’s. The kiss was returned and was beginning to turn into a make out session, when Danny broke it off gasping for air. He felt sick again and wasn’t sure how well Vlad would fair if he suddenly barfed in his mouth. Danny, of course, would be fine with it. He may have even laughed. 

“I’m really not feeling too good.”, he commented as he put his hand over his mouth. 

“Well, what seems to be the problem?”, The elder asked looking Danny over.

“For starters, your mouth tastes like an espresso and I hate coffee and there’s the fact that I can’t stand that I am being forced to-” the teen started but the warning look on Vlad’s face told him that he had better knock it off or something worse would follow.

“Well we are headed to to restroom. I can fix the coffee breath issue but as for the other problem you seem to be having, I believed that I have explained to you what is expected of you. So deal with it, child, or you will regret it.”,  
Vlad retorted angrily.

Once in the bathroom Vlad took some tooth brushes and tooth paste out of the cupboard and handed one to Danny. The teen took it as fast as he could without touching the perv’s hand, moved to the sink furthest away from him and began brushing his teeth. He avoided looking directly at Vlad and settled for glancing at him from time to time in the mirror. The elder was watching him for a moment before he too began brushing his teeth. 

“Can I get some clothes?”, Danny asked after spitting the water out of his mouth. 

Vlad pretended to think for a moment before he said an abrupt “No” before rinsing his mouth out as well. Danny let out a small huff and began to leave the room. 

“Uh, Daniel. You didn’t receive my permission to leave.”, Vlad pointed out with a fake sweet smile.

Danny stopped and turned to face him with a stunned and irritated expression.

“You mean I am not allowed to go anywhere with out asking first?”, he asked, not even hiding the annoyance in his tone.

“You’re not even allowed to ask.”, came his answer.

The teen’s jaw dropped as he realized that he was going to be forced to stay every second with this unbearable pedophile for as long as he wanted him to. His most basic freedoms where ripped away from him in the matter of one morning. He looked down at the floor and held back angry tears. Danny didn’t usually cry, but the hopelessness of this situation was bringing forth a whole new side of him. He sighed and settled for leaning in the door way instead, hoping that it was something acceptable for him to do. When Vlad returned to finish flossing he got his answer that it was. He had to come up with a way to get him and his family safely out of this crazy mess. Masters watched his little badger pout in the doorway. He could tell that he wanted some alone time away from him, but he wasn’t about to let that happen. It was almost too much to allow him to visit for an hour with his family. He knew he was obsessed with the child, and after what he’d been through in life, he figured the he had more than earned his rights to the boy. After he’d completed his dental routine he made his way over to his prize.

“Shall we continue from where we left off?”, he asked after gaining the teen’s attention. 

Danny winced and mumbled something along the lines of not having a choice and backed up. He expected to hit the wall but realized that he had made it through the door way instead. He fell almost directly on his tailbone and instantly felt the pain shoot through his back and colon. He rolled on his side groaning. Vlad was by his side shortly after trying to hide the fact that he was stifling a laugh. The youth glared at him rubbing his tailbone. 

“Oh, dear boy, is this where it hurts?”, the elder asked as he placed a hand where he was rubbing. Instantly Danny flinched away from the touch. 

“It doesn’t hurt anymore”, he lied quickly, fearing what might come from the situation.

Vlad ignored him and rolled Danny onto his stomach. He pressed his hand on the child’s back and pressed firmly. It wasn’t broken but Vlad was getting some ideas while he was feeling it. He knew that Danny was sensing what was about to take place as his breathing started becoming erratic. Vlad leaned forward and placed a kiss on the teen’s tailbone. He saw the goosebumps erupt from the perfect skin under his lips and smiled into the kiss. Danny clenched his eyes closed and hoped more than anything that he wouldn’t get raped for a third time that day. He decided to try and take things into his own hands and quickly rolled over and sat up. He placed his hands on the creep’s shoulders and pushed him up so that he could lock his lips with his. He could feel the sickness coming back but he was determined to fight it for the sake of not getting hurt again. Vlad was once again pleasantly surprised by the teen’s actions and allowed him to kiss him. The elder man figured that he was doing this for the sake of not being taken again, and to be honest Vlad wasn’t even sure his back could handle another round today anyways. He just settled for the sweet kisses that the boy was forcing himself to give him. After about ten minutes of kissing Vlad ended the session by smiling and telling Danny not to rely too heavily on that working every time. The teen flushed with anger and turned away from his tormentor. Vlad really loved the way that he could get under Daniel’s skin. 

“So, VLAD, you have a lot of rules that you want me to go by and I have no idea what half of them are, so why don’t you give me a fighting chance and let me know them?”, Danny suggested glumly. 

He figured that he could get the perv to tell him what not to do so that he could avoid as many of these situations as possible. He was under no delusion that he could avoid all of them but any of them would be a plus in his book.

“Very well, my boy.”, he began. Let’s start with the obvious, you are not allowed to even attempt to escape, you can’t try and help the others escape. You are forbidden to try and bring harm to me. You are forbidden to bring harm to yourself...”

Vlad droned on and on about ridiculous rules like this for at least an hour. Danny paid about as much attention to him as he had Lancer in school. He knew that he should have been listening to try and keep himself out of trouble, but the fact of the matter was that he doubted that he could stay out of trouble even if he did abide by all of the seemingly impossible laws he was slapped with. By time Vlad had finished, Danny’s legs were asleep from how he had been sitting on them and it was time for lunch. One of the ghost servants came in with a tray and set the table. Afterwards he phased through the wall into the holding chamber with “the others”, as Vlad so lovingly put it while explaining the rules and gave them their gruel and some bottles of water and then faded through the opposite wall. Danny made his way to the clumsily to the table ignoring the annoying tingling in his legs, and sat down. He waited for the older man to sit before he started eating...that was part of the rules. Danny was excited to finish eating because it meant he could visit with his folks. Needless to say his meatloaf was gone within minutes. Danny had to wait for Vlad to finish before he could get up (again rules). Vlad had other things on his mind because he was eating at a painstakingly slow pace. Danny tapped his foot under the table and rolled his eyes as he watched the idiot take a small nibble and chew. 

“Aren’t you-”, the teen started to ask Vlad if he were worried about his food getting cold but decided against it.

“Speak up, Daniel.”, The perv demanded as he sipped some wine. 

“Aren’t you glad you, uh, have such great cooks? I mean the food was awesome.”, Danny continued.

Vlad narrowed his eyes. 

“While I’m sure that isn’t what you were going to say, I suppose I will grace that question with an answer. Yes, I do enjoy my personal chef’s food.”

At last he finished his food and stood from the table. Danny stood as well and waited for his “master” to lead the way like he was some sort of puppy. Vlad simply stood there with a pleased smirk on his face and made his way toward another doorway off of the main room. Danny hadn’t noticed this room and followed him (rules). The room was a huge bedroom. It had green and gold smeared everywhere. The curtains, carpet, and even the cloth hanging over the huge canopy bed in the center. Danny stared at the bed and a twinge of dread crept up his spine and into his full stomach. 

“I thought-”, he began as he watched Vlad begin to remove his shirt. 

“You thought what, dear boy?”, the despicable man asked as he took off his trousers and boxers. Danny turned away. 

“I ate my food and was good during lunch and you agreed that you wouldn’t trick me-”, the teen began before being cut off.

“You are a horrible lair, Daniel. When asked what you said, you didn’t tell me the truth.”, The elder answered with a vindictive tone.

“How could you possibly know? That’s not fair. I told my mom that I would see her at lunch!”, the teen yelled. His temper was getting the best of him. He just couldn’t believe that Vlad would change his mind over something so stupid.

“Watch it, little badger. You wouldn’t want to ruin dinner, now would you?” 

Danny forced his mouth closed and waited.

“I was going to allow you to keep your clothes on but, since you like disobeying the rules, you can kindly remove them for me.”

Danny’s mouth fell open but he forced himself to remain quiet. 

“Over here.”, Vlad motioned for him the stand directly in front of him while he sat down on the bed.

The teen swallowed hard and made his way to stand where shown. He took his boxers off as quickly as he could and looked away. He could feel the perv’s gaze on him like spiders crawling on his skin. Vlad took in every inch of the beautiful body in front of him. Not that his own body was that bad off, he actually looked wonderful for his age. An infinite amount of times better than Jack Fenton’s out of shape, lard ass. He loved the redness of the boy’s face as he stood in front of him in all his glory. The way his eyes stared away from him was quite annoying, though, so he ordered the teen to look at him. Danny did instantly. Vlad loved the power that the boy’s fear gave him. The anxiety was flowing off of him in waves and the elder was feeding off of the wonderful energy. He put his arm around the youth’s waist and pulled his midsection towards him. From there he began to kiss the lines between his legs and his crotch. His skin was so smooth and so sweet. Danny’s only response was a gasp of surprise and a look of disgust as he watched the pedophile’s actions. Vlad sat up and pulled the teen on top of him in one graceful movement and began to kiss his lips. He aligned their bodies so that Danny’s crotch rested perfectly beside his own. Danny, knowing what was expected, was kissing him back and was beginning to feel Vlad’s member grow hard next to his own. Before he knew it he was lying next to the perv with his back pressed firmly against his chest. Vlad’s arm was around his waist and his head laying on a pillow. Vlad’s erection was dangerously close to a certain spot but was not entering as Danny was sure it would. 

“Let’s not get too feisty”, Vlad ordered as he ran his fingers through Danny’s hair. “I came in here for a nap with you and I am afraid we won’t be doing that if we carry on like this, don’t you agree?” 

Danny rolled his eyes and mumbled a positive answer. He was relieved that he wasn’t about to go through another rape fiasco. Too bad the knots in his stomach and the shivers of terror didn’t go away as fast as Vlad’s mood had. Vlad spent a good amount of time stroking the teen’s hair before finally drifting off to sleep. About time, Danny thought as he carefully and slowly moved his butt away from the appendage threatening it. He now had the chance to think without having to worry about a sudden grope or rape attack by the perv. He also unfortunately, could assess the damage to his body. His nose was better but a little sore and his neck still twinged a little when he turned his head. The bite mark still hurt a lot but the worst was his abused anus. Every time he moved he could feel the pain all the way up his spine. Never in a life time would Danny have thought he would be in this situation especially with Vlad. He had to come up with a way out of it, preferably before another sex session. He figured his best bet was to somehow break the stupid remote that the asshole carried around all the time. The teen spent most of nap time trying to think of ways he could manage the task. He only realized that Vlad had awakened when he felt a hand wrap around his hip and touch his privates. The younger feigned waking up so as to not look like he was up to anything and forced himself to turn and face the monster. The smile on the elder’s face was full of love and adoration, one of which he would never receive from anyone unless he forced it upon them, and even then it; wouldn’t be real. Had Vlad genuinely changed his ways and apologized to his family and friends before this whole kidnapping ordeal, Danny might have accepted it. However, there was no repairing anything now.

“Hello little badger.”, he said, using that stupid nickname he gave to Danny the first time they had met. “Did you sleep well?” 

Danny answered with a scowl and a shrug as he tried to be as comfortable as he could with the man fondling him. Vlad looked at the glowing green clock on the nightstand and gasped. 

“Oh my, it has gotten late hasn’t it?”,he commented as he released his grip on the teen, and sat up on the edge of the bed turned away.

The teen took his turn to glance at the clock and saw that it was only 3 pm. 

“Sure, late.”, he grumbled sarcastically.

The clock gave Danny an idea. He quickly picked up the clock and taking advantage of not having Vlad’s eyes on him, crashed it down on the elder man’s head as hard as he could. It had the affect he was looking for and the perv fell to the floor in a heap. The teen would have hit him again for good measure, but the clock was ruined so he threw it on the floor, flew off the bed, grabbed all of Vlad’s tacky rich clothes, and ran from the room. He wasn’t sure which of the pockets he kept the remote in so he had to carry the whole outfit. He ran to the holding chamber where he could see his family sitting boredly around various parts of the small room. They immediately looked up when they saw Danny run out of the bedroom. He stopped right in front of them and began to fumble through the clothes careful to only touch the outsides of the pockets to avoid shock. He finally found what he was looking for in one of the coat’s inside pockets. He picked the coat up and was going to smash it to the ground when he heard his family yelling for him to watch out as a shadow blocked the light from behind him. Danny didn’t even turn around but opted to pick up the jacket and run instead. He was glad he did because he heard a fist crash down from behind him. The chase was on and Danny had no idea where to run to. He almost made it to the bathroom when he was hit in the side with and ecto blast. He fell to the floor and with him fell any hope of his plan working. As he looked up, his face contorted in pain that quickly turned to fear, as he saw Plasmius standing over him. The fury on his face was unlike any the teen had ever seen before and he wasn’t sure that his punishment would even leave him alive. Vlad placed a foot on the boy’s throat and glared down at him. 

“Daniel, you think you are hurting now? Believe me when I say, that you have no idea what pain is.You will find out very shortly.”

With that said he sent another ecto blast to the teen’s midsection effectively knocking him out. The nerve of the boy, willing to strike him twice in one day. He will have to show him how unacceptable his behavior has been, and he knew just the way to do it. 

Danny woke up to his burning ribs being pressed on. He gasped for air and looked up to see Vlad staring down at him with his hands on his chest aggravating the bruised skin. He was once again on the table that he originally woke up on, chained and naked just as before. 

“Ah Daniel, you’re awake.”, Vlad observed with a sneer on his face and ice in his tone. “I was beginning to wonder if you would have just slept through the rest of the day and your punishment.” 

Danny looked up at the crazed fruit loop and glared. It in no way matched the elder’s but it was enough to get the point across. 

“Don’t look at me that way, child. You brought this upon yourself. Well actually, you brought this on both of you.”, he stated as he stepped aside revealing a horrified looking Maddie. 

“She didn’t do anything, Plasmius! Leave her out of it!”, the teen yelled while trying to squirm out of his shackles.

The perv grabbed Danny’s face causing him to still. 

“You don’t make demands of me.”, he said threateningly. “Now Maddie, if you would be a dear and step forward please.”

She walked forward as slowly as she could with a look of absolute dread on her face. 

“Now, hold out your hand.”, he demanded. 

She did as she was told. Vlad handed her something that looked like it was made of metal rods. It was about 5 inches long and looked kind of like a tiny elongated, slightly curved, domed birdcage. In the middle of the “cage” was another rod going the length of the “cage” with a pea sized metal ball at the very tip. A strap came off the back that had another strap that had a ring hanging from it. Another metal rod attached to the “cage” part and had another short rod that came from the opened end of the “cage” and had a metal ball about the size of a ping pong ball. Maddie gasped when she saw it and looked as though she were about to cry.

“Do you know what this is, little badger?”, Vlad asked with an evil smile.

“No.”, Danny answered truthfully.

“This my dear boy is a chastity penis cage. And this (indicating the rod in the middle of the cage) is a plug, as well as this ( he indicated the rod on the back of the cage). You are going to be wearing it every hour unless the mood hits me again until I think you have learned your lesson. Your mother here decided to be a dear and fashion it on you for me. She was a little too out spoken for my taste when I knocked you out. She can really be hurtful sometimes, so I want her to share some of the nasty habit of hurting others with you.”, his voice had a disgusting sweetness to it.“Now begin, dear and remember say nothing and DO NOT STOP, no matter what.”

******************************************************Here is the questionable part guys************************************************

Maddie looked like she was going to be sick as she looked down at the device in her hand. She grabbed her son’s penis and lifted it so she could align the plug. Vlad squirted some lube on the rod and motioned for her to continue. She pressed the rod into the hole. Danny was expecting some pain but no where near this. It felt like his member was being split in two. He tried to clench his jaw shut but the scream escaped anyways. Maddie wanted to stop so badly but she had been warned. Danny’s punishment would be ten times worse if she did. She pressed in further and further with tears streaming down her face as she listened to her son begging for Vlad to end it. Danny hadn’t meant to beg but the pain forced the words from his mouth. Finally, after what seemed like forever she got the plug as far down as it would go. She then grabbed the strap meant to wrap around the scrotum, attached it and tightened it. Lastly, she inserted the other plug into her son’s rectum, removed her hands as fast as she could, and turned away from the horrible thing she had just been forced to do. Danny had tears streaming down his face and his breath was coming in huge gasps. 

*******************************************************************end of questionable part*********************************************

“You are sick.”, Danny managed to breathe out.

“I am sick, I am sick of you not understanding that I own you now and that you are not to disrespect me in any way, shape, or form!”, He yelled slamming his fists on the table. Maddie jumped and turned to face the angry man and to make sure that he hadn’t hurt Danny. She really wished she could add to that lump that was on the back of his head. Vlad turned with a huff and grabbed her by the arm leading her back to the holding room. He phased her through the wall and let her go. All of the others looked horrified and didn’t even think to utter a word for fear of what the psycho would force them to do. Vlad made his way back to his pet and looked him over. His skin was no longer flawless due to the giant burnt bruises that he now had on his side. The cage looked amazing on his genitals. He had planned to ease him into one using a smaller ball on the end of the plug but his anger had gotten the best of him. The boy was sweating and still breathing hard. He had stopped crying but his face was still showing pain. 

“How could you?”, he asked the elder man when he saw him come into view.

“Why, whatever do you mean? You had to have known that you would be punished.”, Vlad said coolly.

“But you, you made my m-mom do it.”, He could barely utter the sentence.

“As I mentioned earlier, she had to be punished. You don’t even want to know what would have happened if she refused. I only gave her two warnings and that was it. The next time she or any of them want to speak out or anything of the sort they will receive that punishment. You will have to get punished if they do as well, I’m afraid.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why me? Why are you after me? I have never given you a reason to feel these things for me. Wouldn’t you rather have someone to love you back? I am going to be honest with you, I will never feel that way for you.”

“Daniel, if I knew that then I would let you know, but I don’t. I honestly wouldn’t care if anyone loved me back. I thought your mother could love me and she showed me otherwise. You-”.

“I don’t care any more.”, Danny interrupted rudely. 

“You shouldn’t have asked if you don’t-”

“Just stop!”, the teen yelled angrily. “I just want to go home! I WANT TO LEAVE! I DON’T BELONG HERE! I’M NOT YOURS! By now Danny was thrashing around pulling hard on the manacles and crying again. He looked pitiful. 

“SETTLE DOWN!”, the elder man ordered, but the teen continued his rant, repeating over and over that he wanted to leave. Vlad had no choice but to pull out the remote. Danny’s words turned quickly into screams as his body stiffened from the electricity. When the button was released the teen groaned and then continued thrashing around, shouting. 

“I’m warning you. I will hurt them.”, The elder threatened, turning the remote towards his family. Danny stopped screaming and flailing and stared into space. Silent tears still flowed from his eyes. 

Three weeks. Three long miserable weeks went by with Danny in captivity. He had been forbidden indefinitely from seeing his family and friends, he had been touched, kissed, and raped more times than he cared to count and he still had to wear the stupid contraption on his cock. Danny had stopped not only fighting but doing anything by himself without Vlad’s permission. He only ate his food on account that his family and friends were in danger if he should do otherwise. He was always in pain. The chastity cage and rape were the worst. Vlad managed to find a ball that was a little larger for the penis plug and had the pleasure of inserting it himself. Every time the perv took him the pain in his rear would return and then the pain in his member after he was done. Half way through the third week Danny started feeling cold. He knew this feeling was the back up from not using his ghost powers, especially the ice one. He thought about mentioning it to the jerk preventing him from using them, but then figured that he wouldn’t care and if he did it would only be to enjoy watching the boy suffer. The daily routines were the same mundane things over and over. Breakfast, shower(sex), some sort of stupid activity like chess or dominoes, sex, lunch, nap, make out session, another stupid activity, exercise, cuddles on a couch watching some lame movie, dinner, bed, and sex. His life had been ripped away from him and replaced with this pitiful, painful, stupid existence and all he could do was hope that his friends and family didn’t suffer any more than being extremely bored. Vlad had allowed them to take showers by turning sprinklers that were in the ceiling on and allowing them a bar of soap the split between them. Other than that; they sat there, ate their food, and talked among themselves. Danny felt bad for them but at least they were safe and as long as he was good they would remain that way. On the Monday of the third week the shivers had become too hard to hide. Vlad had taken notice of them and felt of his forehead.  
“What is going on with you, boy?”, he asked as he pulled away feeling the coolness of his skin.

“It’s my powers. They are building up.”, He answered robotically.

“How long have you known this was going on?” 

“Last Monday”

“And you failed to tell me this because...?”

“I didn’t think you would care.”, came his honest response.

“Well surely it will pass. If not, we will see what I can do.”

It did not pass and by Friday Danny was freezing. The cold from his body made it hard to breath without pain and Vlad wasn’t enjoying it because he couldn’t enjoy the warmth of Danny’s skin. He wound up installing a ghost shield around the room so that Danny couldn’t phase out. He warned the teen not to try anything that would be problematic to him or he would instantly drop one of his family members or friends. As soon as the button was pushed to release his powers he transformed as if they were bursting out, trying to be free. It felt wonderful to be able to change and not only that, but his phantom side still wore clothes. He floated around the room causing flurries of snow to form from his hands. He fired a few ecto blasts at some snow piles he had formed and phased through furniture. For the first time in three weeks he felt free. He knew he wasn’t, but it was the happiest that he had been since before he woke up on the exam table. By time Vlad told him it was enough, he had turned the room into a winter wonderland with a few broken pieces of furniture sticking out of ice and snow. Morphing into his alter ego, Vlad flew up and greeted the Phantom version of Danny. He grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a long kiss. Forcing the smaller male into some snow, he made quick work of removing the boy’s and his own clothing. Then and there he ended the happy moment that Danny had been enjoying. The rape was drawn out so long that quite a bit of the snow had melted and water dripped from everything.The next week was Danny’s birthday. He would be turning seventeen. He couldn’t say that he was even close to being excited about it. In a matter of fact, he was dreading it. He knew Vlad would want to celebrate and by celebrate it meant something sensual and one sided. Also there was the plan...Every day for about an hour Vlad would allow Danny to use his powers to help avoid the build up. Danny still enjoyed the privilege though a little less now because he had no clothes. On the day of his birthday he had worked up the courage to ask the pedophile if he could possibly have an extra hour to use his powers. He had made sure to be good the entire week and hoped with all his heart that Vlad would take it into account. He agreed and watched the boy’s eyes light up with gratitude. He also asked if they could hold off on the physical stuff until after the two hours were up. Vlad was a little more reluctant to agree to this birthday wish but none the less he did so. Danny spent quite a bit of time making ice sculptures for his family to look at and even enjoyed chatting with them through the glass as he did so. He looked happy but on the inside he was horrified. If things didn’t go right, this may be the last time he got to see any of them again. Once the two hours were almost up, he told his family that he would see them later and flew over to Vlad. Danny knew he kept the remote the left pocket of his coat and he hoped that that was where it was. It HAD to be in order for this plan to work. Vlad looked at the boy curiously and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt the child’s arms wrap around him.

“Thanks.”, he heard Danny whisper. The teen had his chest pulled tightly against the older man’s and his hands were resting on the elder’s shoulder blades. 

After confirming that the remote was in fact in the pocket he decided to go ahead with the plan. 

“For wh-”, Vlad began to ask before feeling pain in his back and chest.

He didn’t have long to stare at the boy in surprise before he hit the floor never to look upon him again. Danny felt the pain too but he knew it was coming. While he was hugging the monster he placed his hand on his back directly over where his heart was beating. He concentrated his energy to fire into a beam about the size of a bullet. He didn’t take any chances to not hit the remote so the shot had to make it all the way through Vlad’s body and unfortunately Danny knew there was the possibility that he would be injured from it as well. Knowing that he would never get anywhere if he chose to take him on, he had come up with this plan a few days after being able to use his powers. He chose his birthday because he didn’t want to raise Vlad’s suspicions in asking for more time on a normal day and Danny really wanted to see his family a little longer before the unknown. He also needed a valid reason to hug the moron. The teen noticed that he had fortunately missed hitting his heart otherwise he would be laid out like Vlad. He was starting to have a hard time breathing though and instantly began to walk towards the holding pen while covering the hole in his chest with his hand. His vision was blurring and he could hear the people behind the glass begging for him to stop moving. He placed his hand on the glass and focused on turning it intangible. Danielle transformed and joined him in changing the wall. It worked, the remote was destroyed, Vlad was dead. Danny wasn’t able to stand any more and he could feel liquid coming up from his throat and flowing out of his mouth. He was forced out of his ghost form and the pain intensified. He choked and tried to breath but his lungs and the blood weren’t allowing him to do so. His mother was screaming holding him at this point with tears spilling. Sam and Tucker were standing close by too stunned to do anything else. Jack and Jazz were frantically searching for medical supplies and Danielle and Valerie were pulling a sheet apart from the bed. He could barely make out anything being said to him at the moment and in spite of all his pain he smiled up at his terrified mother. He did it, he set them free. He kept thinking that as his vision blurred and then faded out completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no...did I kill off Danny? I'm not sure where I wanted to take this so I am actually working on two separate stories that could go either way. Keep a look out for them. Hope you enjoyed it. I think I may have gotten a little out of my comfort zone with this one but I really enjoy this pairing as a non con couple. Vlad just seems kinda creepy to me when it comes to Danny. Especially when he tries to make a clone of him. Thanks for reading and reviews.


End file.
